


联合国安理会常任理事国雪仗规章

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 关于拿破仑蛋糕的信息摘自亲王（马伯庸）的微博。
Kudos: 5





	联合国安理会常任理事国雪仗规章

起草者：亚瑟·柯克兰

修订者：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，伊万·布拉金斯基，王耀

1、“打雪仗”是一种使用雪球互相攻击的、娱乐性较强的体育活动。禁止使用雪球以外的任何武器。

包括炒锅。包括水管。

也包括越野车。—IB

也包括司康饼！—AFJ

而且在雪里滚过好几圈的人只能算雪人不能算雪球，即使你用的是阿尔弗雷德。——王

 **订正** ：禁止使用和/或投掷雪球以外的 **任何物体** 。

2、禁止使用直径超过20厘米（约7.9英寸）的雪球。国家意识体不会死，但我们会疼。

这显然是针对阿尔弗雷德和伊万的吧？—FB

我比较想知道阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟什么时候放弃英制单位。太麻烦了。——王

瞧瞧谁正紧抓英制单位不放。独立战争，嗯？—IB

3、可以组队，但禁止多于两人组队围攻一人。现在是文明社会。

补充：围攻阿尔弗雷德时可以无视本条。

4、阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯禁止用全力。

对，就是针对你，阿尔弗雷德。

5、伊万·布拉金斯基禁止穿白衣服。

补充：也禁止中途突然脱衣服裸奔。天哪，你为了胜利居然这么不择手段吗？

上面这条补充让我心情有些复杂。—FB

简直就是雪地拟态！我真不明白他是怎么被提诺打得那么惨的！—AFJ

6、禁止中途拉人进来帮忙。

王耀，我以为这是不言自明的！你不能安排一群弟弟妹妹或者学生在周围埋伏然后突然搅进战局里！

~~7、禁止刚开战就投降或中途悄悄溜走。~~

波诺弗瓦，你——算了，我还是不说了。

他是不是对雪有创伤性应激后遗症？—AFJ

不会吧？基尔伯特都没有。—IB

我只是觉得大雪天有比打雪仗浪漫得多的事可以做而已！—FB

别生气，吃块拿破仑蛋糕吧。听说俄罗斯人管它的千层部分叫法国大军团，管千层上面的奶油叫俄罗斯的雪，这是真的吗？——王

 **订正** ：忘了这条吧，你们快造成外交事故了。

顺便一提，拿破仑蛋糕名称的由来是当时有个法国厨子想做百层蛋糕，结果只做了三十层就失败了，太矮，所以叫拿破仑。

7、发生在雪仗中的事就留在雪地里，不要把怨气带到公事中来！

本条撰写者是英雄阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！因为亚瑟忙着和弗朗西斯打架。当然，原因是他的上一条留言！

8、运动员不能使用兴奋剂，打雪仗之前和途中也禁止喝酒！

这条是不是针对我？—IB

补充：不管是红酒、朗姆、伏特加还是茅台都不行！

不，他一如既往地针对除自己之外的所有人。——王

9、鉴于有些人的生长环境给了他们雪地作战的优势，这些人应该负重参加雪仗以保证公平！

你就是在针对我。—IB

不要那么敏感，我只是为了公

10、打完雪仗一起吃火锅啊！不要因为雪仗伤了和气！

他们四个都在忙着打架，本条撰写者是王耀。

补充：只要不是瑞士火锅就行。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于拿破仑蛋糕的信息摘自亲王（马伯庸）的微博。


End file.
